intothebadlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
White Stork Spreads Wings
|next= }} "White Stork Spreads Wings" is the third episode of the first season of Into the Badlands. It aired on November 29, 2015. Synopsis Sunny begins to train M.K.[http://www.amc.com/shows/into-the-badlands/season-1/episode-03-white-stork-spreads-wings Into the Badlands - AMC] Plot Quinn leads a group of his Clippers and some Colts along with Sunny to invade The Widow's territory due to her hiring nomads who severely wounded Ryder. They break into her mansion and kill most of her soldiers at her fort. Sunny tells the Colts, including M.K. to stay put and act as lookout while the Clippers fight. M.K. sneaks off from the group and back into the house, as he remembered during his stay in her fort of a book relating to his home. M.K. grabs the book from the Widow's desk and hears commotion; the Widow's pupils are being led away to safety. He calls Tilda who only looks at him before leaving as the others are calling for her. Quinn fights the Widow, stating that "no one comes after his family" and has the upper hand, but suffers from a migraine and collapses. Sunny intervenes and chases after the Widow, who escapes through the secret passage inside the house. Back at Quinn's fort, Quinn's men account for the dead during their attack. Sunny remarks about one of the dead, stating that he was a good man. M.K. gives him a book and Sunny is surprised to see that he didn't follow orders and takes the book from him before anyone else gets suspicious. Back at the house, Lydia greets Quinn and asks him how the invasion went. She then asks how they could have called the doctor but unsurprisingly he is dead and there is no one else to save Ryder. Quinn asks Jade how they can save Ryder, and she tells him that she knows someone, but Lydia would not like it if she came. At the town, Jade visits Veil and requests her help in saving Ryder, which she is forced to agree with. Veil goes to Quinn's house and attempts to perform surgery on Ryder, but Lydia refuses to let her continue after seeing her take out a bone drill. Veil tells her that Ryder's brain is swollen and that if they doesn't do anything, he'll die overnight. Lydia then reluctantly allows her to continue. After performing the surgery, Ryder regains consciousness and has a short argument with his mother as she is aware of the nomads he hired to take out the Widow. She leaves while Veil gives him some water, but before she is able to Quinn enters and asks him who set him up. Somewhere in the Widow's territory, her pupils wander into a seemingly abandoned home which Tilda asks the Widow about. She tells her it is a place to go during times of danger and asks her to fetch Angelica before Sunny gets to her. Meanwhile, Sunny talks with Quinn Clipper, a former Clipper who has retired. After a short conversation, another Clipper enters and says that Quinn requests his presence. He goes to his house and is surprised to see Veil, who tells him she didn't want to be here, but was forced to be. Quinn tells Sunny to find Angelica and bring her alive so they can find the Widow. Sunny and M.K. arrive at the town, and he tells M.K to stay put while he flushes her out. Tilda is also at the town to find Angelica when she finds M.K. outside and is shocked. Inside the dollhouse, Sunny breaks in and Angelica attacks him, suffering a cut on his torso. Back down, Tilda approaches M.K. and slugs him in the face, angry that he had lied to her and asks why he's wearing the Colt uniform. They watch as Sunny chases Angelica, who asks her to tell him where the Widow is. She refuses and commits suicide by falling off the balcony. M.K. tells Tilda to run off. Sunny goes to Veil's store and asks for a stitch job and M.K looks around the place, realizing that she can read. Back at Quinn's fort, Quinn tells Sunny about how his attack on the Widow has ruffled the other barons into war. He wants to lessen the impact from them so Sunny suggests negotiating with another baron, Jacobee. Quinn agrees since he knows about his relationship with Jacobee's regent, Zypher and tells him to ask her if the two can meet with each other. M.K. sneaks out of his barracks as Sunny leaves to talk with Veil. At an open field, Sunny meets with Zypher and she tells him it's been a while since they met again. Sunny asks her if she can arrange a meeting between Jacobee and Quinn. Zypher tells him that the other barons are preparing for war because of Quinn's actions and suggests that he kill him, as the other barons will notice him, but he refuses due to his loyalty. Before leaving, she tells him she will try to talk with him, and that the other offer is always on the table if he changes his mind. At the fort, Quinn takes the scan of his head trauma and puts it in a safe. In the town, M.K. knocks on the door and Veil lets him inside. She is surprised to see him as she knows Sunny didn't let him out. M.K. takes out the book and asks her if she can read it. She opens the book and finds it very delicate, but tells him even though she can read, she is not familiar with the language in the book. Another person enters and M.K. quickly hides; the person is Quinn. Veil is surprised to see him without an escort, but Quinn tells her since she saved his son, she needs to save him now. References Category:Season 1